These days the rate of crime against children is steadily increasing with deteriorated social security. Actually, parents cannot look after their children going to and from school and are difficult to grasp all movements of their children.
The number of families of elderly people who live alone or elderly couples is increasing from the social background with nuclear families. Such elderly people who live alone suddenly get sick, which cannot be found immediately, resulting in a serious situation.
Many families have desired to grasp the contents of movement of their children or elderly people in the area in which they cannot be looked after.
Conventionally, families contacted by their children or elderly people who are not at home by public telephone or cellular phone checked their current state.
There are also systems for checking the position of a child or an elderly person carrying a cellular phone having a GPS (Global Positioning System) function and a system in which a family can browse a camera image installed in a day nursery on a terminal.
As one prior art for checking the position of a remote person, there are a security system and a cellular phone with an emergency contact function disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 1, when the emergency button of the cellular phone having the GPS function is depressed, its current state is transmitted to a server and the server then transmits the received position information on the cellular phone to a terminal device to be contacted.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-40733